Heroes of the Past and Future
by Ilovereadingtoomuch
Summary: What if... the fates decided the gods needed to know what was to happen in the future and that many unresolved conflicts needed to be resolved. Full Summary inside. Couples you'll expect and a few unexpected ones as well.
1. Awkward Greetings

**Full Summary: What if the fates sent the demigods back in time. What if the demigods of the past were there too. What if the fates gave the gods and demigods the opportunity to know the future. Join me in a telling of stories, tests, and battles beyond your wildest dreams.**

* * *

**So, how does that sound. Good, heh heh, no, eh, why don't you find out for yourself. I will remind you now that I do not except rude comments, but I love your constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer. If I am doing something wrong and you tell me in a nice, polite way I will most defiantly try to find some way to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I can never make a hilarious one of these, so why don't I just keep this extremely simple, I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any Greek Mythology.**

* * *

_No POV:_

_At Camp Half - Blood_

Percy Jackson was sitting at the canoe lake with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. They were one of the most well-known couples at camp, the other's being the very well predicted Piper and Jason as well as Frank and Hazel, the very surprising Leo and Reyna (Everyone just guessed that they balanced each other out well.), but they weren't as surprising as Thalia and Nico, I know what you're thinking, children of death and lightning, the huntress and a boy. Everyone was really surprised when Thalia came back on Nico's 16th birthday saying that she quit the hunt and the second they saw each other they just kind of did one of those scenes from the movies, you know the ones where they run to each other and just smash they're lips together. Quite surprising. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the camps merged after the Giant War.

They were all talking when suddenly a bright white light enveloped them, then came the darkness and that terrifying falling feeling.

_At Olympus_

The Winter Solstice was going much like it always did, every one was yelling at each other.

"Why are you so unfaithful?"

"My powers are way better than yours."

"Why did Athens choose you?"

"Why are you flirting with my girlfriend?"

"She is my wife!"

"Shut up George and Martha!"

"Why did you take my daughter away? You need to eat more cereal!"

"Would you quit with the cereal woman!"

And the age-old classic, "You are not older than me, stop calling me sis, and stop flirting with my hunter's!"

Then, there was screaming, not yelling but terrified screaming and 28 bodies fell from the sky. Well, that's not weird, because this definitely happens every day. Note the sarcasm. Poseidon quickly made a mattress appear that everyone landed on except for one, the boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Ow, why am I always the one who doesn't get the cushy landing."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, you know it didn't hurt."

Then, they seemed to notice the gods.

"Why are we here now."

"Come on can't we catch a break."

"We did just fight a war for you guys, really no slack, you need something else."

"SILENCE," Zeus screamed. "We have no clue who you are."

Many mutterings of confusion were heard.

Suddenly a note popped out of no where and into Athena's hands. She began to read:

_Dear Gods and Demigods, _

_We have sent many demigods from the future to about 15 years in the past, but there are some demigods who have died in the future and are back now to talk to you, so that you are prepared for the future, but you are not allowed to change it. There are also demigods from the past. They will tell you their identities last. I would like every one to say their full title except the past demigods. Yes Percy, before you ask you do have to say your full title. And no maiming._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates_

* * *

"Okay that makes more sense, I'm going to go last since I feel I will end up causing a commotion," one said.

"So, I'll go first. I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and Hero of Olympus."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus."

"Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, ex-hunter of Artemis, dead."

Hades looked like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

"Hades! I thought I told you to kill them."

"Would you kill your children, no. So, don't expect me to kill mine."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, ex-tree, ex-lieutenant of Artemis, Hero of Olympus."

"Bu- But you're a tree."

"I got some help from a friend."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, slayer of giants, slayer of Krios, praetor of the twelfth legion, Hero of Olympus."

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, shape shifter, Centurion, Hero of Olympus."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, dead then brought back to life, Hero of Olympus.

"What are all these Romans doing with Greeks," Zeus said.

"The future is really messed up," Nico replied.

"Piper McClain, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, Hero of Olympus."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user, Hero of Olympus," Leo said setting his hand ablaze.

"I'm Travis," a boy with curly brown hair said.

"and I'm Conner," his doppelgänger continued.

"Stoll. Sons of Hermes," they finished.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Miranda, daughter of Demeter."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Luke Castilian, son of Hermes, traitor, host of Kronos, died a hero."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, traitor, spy, died a hero."

"Charles Beckendorf, call me Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, died for a mission of war."

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-lieutenant of Artemis, died on a quest, living forever in the stars."

Many of the future demigods now had tears in their eyes.

"Okay guys you may want to sit down this will take a while," the unnamed future demigod said.

"Couldn't possibly be longer than mine," a very buff past demigod said.

"Trust me, nobodies title is as long as Percy's," Annabeth replied.

"No, mine is probably longer," he responded.

"Let him say his then," she retorted.

"Here goes nothing," Percy started. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of Alecto, slayer of the Minotaur twice, slayer of Procrustes, slayer of Medusa, retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, retriever of Hades' Helm of Darkness, defeater of Ares, survivor of Pit Scorpion venom, traveler of the Sea of Monsters, defeater of Circe, escape of the Sirens, retriever of the Golden Fleece, fought the Manticore, snuck out on a quest, savior of the Ophiotaurous, capturer of Nereus, slayer of the Nemion Lion, fought Atlas, bearer of the sky, savior of Artemis, wanderer of the Labyrinth, blew up Mt. St. Helen's, stayed with Calypso for a while, witness to Pan's death, fighter in the Battle of the Labyrinth, helped blow up the Princess Andromida, bearer of the curse of Achilles twice, Leader of th Army that fought against the Titans in the second Titan War, fought Kronos, gave Luke the knife to kill Kronos, offered immortality that I turned down, former praetor of the twelfth legion, drank gorgons blood, traveler of Tartarus, helped close the Doors of Death, slayer of Giants, slayer of countless other monsters that I can't remember the names of, defeater of multiple titans, child of two Great prophecies, and Hero of Olympus."

"Never mind," the buff guy said.

Annabeth just smirked at him. The buff man looked down.

All of the gods were so shocked at the title they didn't even say anything.

"My name is Perseus, son of Zues," another past person stepped up.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon."

"Orion."**(A/N: I can't remember his parent.)**

"Jason."**(Or his parent for that matter.****)**

"Hercules, son of Zeus," the buff guy said.

* * *

The second those words were out of Hercules' mouth Percy lunged. In under ten seconds Hercules was pinned to the floor with riptide at his neck.

"Woah, man what are you doing."

"Do you remember Zoe Nightshade, you know, the one standing right over there. I know what you did to her."

"So, why do you care, she hates men anyways. Why would she tell you that."

"For your information," Zoe interrupted. " I have realized that not all men are bad. Percy is more than twice the man you are and I trust him completely."

All the future demigods agreed that they trusted Percy as well, while all of the gods were wondering what had happened to make a hunter trust a man.

"Just because the fates said no maiming, I won't hurt you, but I will make you regret what you did," Percy said menacingly.

"Okay, why don't we get to future telling," Hestia suggested gently.

"Okay, why don't we pull up some chairs and couches, then you can tell the story," Hera said.

Every one sat down in random chairs and couches.

Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Luke, Beckendorf, Chris, Will, Travis, and Conner all sat in armchairs.

Each of them pulled their respective girls on their laps.

Annabeth with Percy, Thalia with Nico, Piper with Jason, Reyna with Leo, Silena with Beckendorf, Clarisse with Chris, Nyssa with Will, Katie with Travis, Miranda with Conner, and Bianca with Luke. The last one shocked everyone, except Nico who seemed unfazed at everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked. "They told me the last time I was in Elysium, I know that Luke died a Hero, to kill our enemy, as long as he doesn't hurt her I'm okay with it."

"Ooookaaayy then, now that that's settled, I want to know all of your couple stories," Aphrodite said who was now sitting on Ares lap in an armchair.

"Yeah, I want to know how the daughter and sons of ugly over here were able to land relationships," Ares said meanly.

Aphrodite then got angry at Ares. She got up and then sat in Hephaestus' lap in another armchair.

" I thought we weren't going to tell them yet," Hephaestus said.

"I really don't care right now, might as well tell them," Aphrodite started. " I decided about a week ago that I don't like the way Ares treats everyone, and I love how kind Hephaestus was no matter what we did to him, I was just trying to find the right time to break up with Ares," she finished.

Everyone just stared in shock including Hera who also proceeded to say," As it should be."

"So couple stories, I told you mine, you tell me yours."


	2. Love Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"So, who wants to go first," Percy said.

"I suppose we will," Nyssa said. "We have nothing to hide, do you want to start?" She asked Will.

"Sure. So, I suppose it started with the fact that when she got to camp I couldn't help but stare at her. We quickly became best friends and my brothers and sisters of course were teasing me, so when I finally worked up the courage to ask her out she came up to me talking about this guy she liked, blond hair, blue eyes, muscular, musical, come to think of it how the heck did I not realize it was me."

"I have no clue, so I just kept telling him things about himself, really obvious things, then I guess one day he just got fed up and jealous and walked up to me, grabbed my face, and kissed me."

"Been together ever since," Will concluded.

This of course was followed by a deafening squeal from Aphrodite.

"Nice job, son," Apollo said to a blushing Will.

"Okay, I guess we'll go next, get this over with," Clarisse sighed.

"I had come out of the Labyrinth by Clarisse's mom's house and I had gone completely insane in there," Chris started, with an extremely worried look from his father.

"I brought him back and tried to heal him, but it wasn't working until finally, Mr. D cured him. I was so relieved when he started behaving normally and remembering everyone, especially me, I just kissed him," Clarisse finished.

"Awwwww! That is so adorable," Aphrodite squeaked.

"Okay our turn," Katie said.

"So, me being the pranking dolt that I am, was pranking Katie, yet again, except this time she was yelling at me a little more forcefully that normal. See the thing is to me Katie looks really pretty when she's yelling at me, and it usually takes all of my self control not to jump her when she is, and she pushed my self control a little too far this time."

"Luckily I like him too, otherwise he would have looked like a complete idiot, not that he doesn't normally."

"Hey, I may look like an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

Cue squealing from Aphrodite.

"Ooooo, our turn, I love this story," Miranda squealed.

"So me being the doof that I am and having liked Miranda for a long time, I had finally worked up the courage to finally ask her out when I tripped and pulled her down with me. Of course she just happened to land with her lips on mine, which resulted in a very steamy make out session on the floor with Travis screaming at us to get a room."

"Ooooohhhh," Aphrodite said. "Now I want to request that we do Bianca and Luke's story, because judging from everyone's looks when they found out it was extremely unexpected and everyone expected Nico to go crazy."

"Yeah, pretty much," was heard from all of the future demigods in various forms.

"Okay, so I had just gotten to Elysium, and I was being shunned by all of the demigods that got killed from my army and they were all looking at me like, "Why in the gods' names would a boy so horrible be aloud into a place so heavenly," and to be honest I was thinking the same thing," Luke's voice was cracking and Bianca took his hand. "To be honest, I was going to try for the Isles of Blest, but I guess I just felt like there was something better in Elysium, and I was right because Bianca is probably the best thing to ever happen to me since I was brain washed."

"Awww." Bianca kissed him then. "Eeewww, PDA," Nico yelled. "Brother right here!"

"Oh, shut up you," Thalia said kissing him passionately. Needless to say, he shut up at that point.

"So, I got down there, and nobody understood why I did what I did, but what nobody would really listen to was yes, I did it of my own free will at first, but when I wanted to stop because I figured out that what I was doing was wrong, he had brainwashed me. Then, they didn't understand what it meant to give yourself to stop even more people from dying, the only people who really understood were Silena, Beckendorf, and Bianca. They became my best friends after I explained what had happened. Eventually, Silena and Beckendorf wanted couple time, so it was just Bianca and I, we had somehow gotten onto the topics of our past and I said something really deep, apparently."

"He said, 'We don't choose our life or the things that happen in them, we choose how we live the life we're given.' and I just kind of kissed him."

"Awwww."

"Okay, I wanna go next," Silena said.

"So, Charlie and I were sitting on the beach talking and I knew I liked him, so I just kissed him, also kinda cause his metal talk was starting to get annoying. I know short story."

"Nice," Aphrodite said. "Kind of like what I did with Hephaestus."

"Okay, I'm getting this over with," Reyna said.

"Well," Leo said exasperated.

"I love you and I love the story, I just don't like telling it."

"I love you too, and if you don't want to I will," Leo responded.

"Okay, so I had just gotten off of the Argo II, and she was the first thing I saw. I think he only thing going through my mind when I saw her was_ My gods she is gorgeous and I hope she doesn't kill me._ So, I decided that since the direct approach didn't work in the past, I would just try to get to know her first. Eventually, we became really close, and one day when the Romans visited Camp Half-Blood we were sitting on the beach and talking and I don't know why and I'm not complaining, but she just attacked me with her lips."

"Okay, I'm going to let out my inner Aphrodite girl and say I want to go now," Piper said.

"So, Jason and I had decided to just be friends until he knew whether or not he had a girlfriend from his past."

"One day, all of my memory came flooding back and I remembered that there was no girlfriend and I just ran up to the pavilion where everyone was for lunch and I just pulled her up and kissed her," Jason said.

"Quite the dramatic scene, I saw it with my own eyes. I had to throw an apple at them just to get them to stop. I honestly thought that they were going to suffocate," Leo said.

"Okay, our turn," Thalia said.

"I had just turned 16 and throughout the multiple times the hunters had come to visit camp, Thalia and I had become really close and the last time she was there, I realized I was in love with her."

"I realized it at around the same time as Nico, and when I finally told Lady Artemis she was really understanding and she let me go back to camp. I just ran to the Arena when I got to camp and jumped on top of him and kissed him."

"Awwww."

"Okay, now the last one," Aphrodite said. "I'm really curious for this one. It's like Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris."

"So, of course, everyone had been waiting for this for five years," Annabeth said.

"I had baked him a cupcake for his birthday with his Cyclops brother, Tyson and we were sitting at the pavilion and talking, and the big dope finally kissed me. Then, of course, the whole camp was watching and through us into the lake. We stayed under for a really long time," Annabeth said smirking.

"Awwww, that's adorable," Aphrodite said.

"Okay," Zeus said. "Now that that's done let's eat some lunch and then we'll start."


	3. Yancy, Bulls, and a Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I think I forgot the disclaimers previously, I can't remember, if I did sorry, I don't own anything there either.**

* * *

As everyone came back into the sitting room after lunch they were laughing their butts off. The Stoll brothers had just finished recounting all of their most hilarious pranks.

"Now, where should I start," Percy said once they all calmed down.

"Yancy field trip," was all Annabeth said.

"Ahhh yes, the wonderful school for mental case children. I went there when I was twelve. Apparently I was a troubled kid, well I sort of was."

"Sort of," Annabeth snorted.

"Anyway, a girl, the meanest nastiest girl on the face of the planet, dumped her lunch in Grover's lap while we were eating lunch outside of the museum with all the Greek and Latin stuff. I got so mad, I may have, maybe made the water in the fountain grab her. Yeah, then the devil math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, made me go inside. Then, the demon she-witch turned into a fury. Then, Mr. Brunner, A.K.A. Chiron, came in and threw me a pen that turned into a sword and I killed Mrs. Dodds.

"Then, while on the bus home, I see the fates-"

Cue gasping.

"You never told me that," was shouted from most of the future demigods.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not my string they cut, but that is a different story.  
"So, I get home and I see my ever so lovely ex-stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, biggest jerk in the world. He almost doesn't let my mother and I go to Monatauk, (grrrrr...) and that night Grover comes and freaks out because I ditched him at the bus terminal. So my mom drives us down to Camp, we are almost there when we get attacked my a minotaur, my mother is grabbed and she bursts into a shimmering gold light."

At this point some of the future demigods are confused, except for Percy, he and Poseidon are both crying, Poseidon because he thinks he just lost Sally, and Percy because he is remembering his frame of mind when that happened. The demigods who know Sally are confused because they know she is alive in the future.

"Then, I get angry, I manage to kill the minotaur, no weapon, no training, no help."

"How the Hades did you manage to do that? It took me years of training before I could take on the Minotaur," Theseus questioned.

"As I was saying," Percy continued. "I then, carried Grover to the Big House, where I collapsed and heard the voice of a man that sounded vaguely familiar and the voice of a girl. I just happened to get a glance at before I passed out. She had blonde hair curled like a princesses."

At this Annabeth and Percy blushed and all of the future demigods snickered because they knew it was her.

"Oh, how I love blackmail," Conner says while Travis holds up a notepad, both grinning.

"Katie, Miranda," Annabeth requested. The girls only nodded and then smacked their respective boyfriends on the back of the head.

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

Percy begins again.

"After being nursed back to health by my lovely, smart, and gorgeous girlfriend here, Chiron, who was undercover as Mr. Brunner at Yancy as my Latin teacher, explained to me about the gods and I was put into the Hermes cabin."

"Oh yeah, Hermes cabin!" Conner, Travis, and Chris yell.

"CALM DOWN!" There girlfriends yell back.

"AS I WAS saying," Percy screams the beginning to be heard through all of the yelling, letting them know that he is continuing.

"I get my 'initiation' from Clarisse here, but being the son of Poseidon that I am, the toilet water she tries to dunk me in, literally blows up in her face."

"Oh my gods, I remember that," Katie said through her laughter that she shared with everyone else, even Clarisse, who was laughing at herself for what she did.

"I remember thinking all the time, I need find mom, going down into the underworld was definitely an option.

"Finally I come to Capture the Flag. During the game I get attacked by a hellhound."

Cue gasping.

"Then I get claimed after my wounds from the hellhound get healed in the river. Then, I get moved from the Hermes cabin into the Poseidon cabin. Then of course, everyone is ignoring me.

"The, I get called to the Big House and I am offered quest. My prophecy was extremely - vague, elusive- something like that,

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

"Wow bro, intense," Apollo said.

"Yeah, a little bit," Percy says.

"So, I volunteer my services to the quest and Grover comes along to help, because he is just that great of a satyr," Annabeth continues.

Suddenly everyone's stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Well, since everyone is hungry why don't we eat dinner now," Athena suggests.

Everyone only nods and heads off to eat a delicious dinner.

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long! Please review, comments and constructive criticism please. I love you all!**


End file.
